Wild World
by ChloeTheBearx
Summary: A story about what happens with Sid and Cassie after Series 2.  Rating for language and future content.
1. Chapter 1

_No one suggested anything so I went for pretty much my favorite couple from television, Sid and Cassie from the first generation of Skins (: These two hold a very special place in my heart, and their unfinished story is perfect grounds for my expanding on it. I don't expect to get many reviews because there aren't many Sid and Cassie stories here at all, but I decided I didn't care, I'm pretty much writing this for myself and if someone happens to like it along the way, that's great. However, if you're a reader of one of my other stories, I'm not so entirely motivated with them so if you'd like to see those updated sooner, reviewing them would really help._

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, have you seen this girl?"<p>

I was like a broken record with every person I passed.

Cassie.

I couldn't think of anything else but her. I didn't just want to find her. I _needed_ to find her.

The woman I had just attempted to stop had dismissively shoved her spare pocket change into my hand, as if I were some sort of charity.

I kept on my way. I was hungry, broke, dirty, and tired. Up until now, I hadn't really cared, but after a few weeks of searching it was starting to feel like a lost cause.

I looked around and realized I had no idea where I was. You'd think that being in one location for such a long time, I'd tend to pick up on the geography just a bit, but no such luck for stupid old Sid.

Finally after walking aimlessly around the city I came upon the diner. This diner was my center. I somehow always made my way back here. It was like my home in this unwelcoming city.

If I believed in the shit, I'd say some sort of force was drawing me back.

I had first looked inside in my search for Cass, and I occasionally still did look for her in its warm interior, but she was never there.

Funny thing was, I'd never actually did more than look in. I'd never stepped foot inside. I stood there just a while longer, longing for the warm plates of food being served to the patrons, but with the contents of my wallet only totaling up to about twenty American dollars and needing a place to stay that night I didn't have enough to spare.

I frequented a dingy hotel just about a block away, its eighteen-dollar a night rate being the best I could find. I walked there, knowing it would be my last night within the comfort of four walls. After this it would be the cold pavement of the streets that would make up my bed.

After getting settled in, I lay in bed and became drawn into my thoughts.

I loved Cassie; I loved her more than anything. But at the rate I was going, it was like she had vanished from thin air.

Broke and alone, it was more trouble than I could justify. Tomorrow I would go out and look for work and stay in the city only for long enough to save for a ticket home.

I tossed and turned all night on the hard, dirty cot, my mind and dreams flooded with the tiny blond haired girl I had gone through hell for.

* * *

><p>That morning I broke my routine.<p>

See, I normally woke up to my too-empty apartment and lay in bed for a few minutes. Then I'd get up and take a shower. Then I'd get dressed, carefully. Then I'd decide whether or not to eat breakfast, usually deciding on the latter. Then I'd leave and walk to the diner where I worked, ending up there around nine o'clock when my shift started.

Except on weekends, when I'd just lay in bed until noon and then go to the park until I got tired again.

But I didn't do any of that on _that_ particular morning. _That _morning I felt compelled to jump out of bed. I pulled on the first thing I found, which happened to be one of Sid's old shirts and a pair of light denim shorts. I had done my best to distance myself from anything reminiscent of my old life in England. I'd gotten rid of absolutely everything. Everything but that stupid, stupid shirt. I cried every time I even _thought_ about throwing it out. It had been my favorite possession ever since I'd accidentally gathered it up with my things one morning after leaving Sid's.

So after I got dressed, I ran down the stairs of my apartment, I ran out the door, and I ran along the sidewalk until I couldn't anymore. I had taken to running sometimes. It was super invigorating. When I ran, I was like I could fly. And for some reason, I needed to run that morning.

After I was breathless and hot and sweating and tired I walked back to my building. I was terribly late for work, but I didn't particularly care. I ran up the stairs and into my apartment. The run had left me rather hungry so I ate a piece of bread and almost all of a banana. I washed my hair in the sink and misted myself in some of my mum's perfume that I'd taken when I was ten but hardly ever used. I locked my apartment behind me when I left, and walked back down the stairs and walked the several blocks to the diner.

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning. I couldn't sleep anyway.<p>

I changed to the least smelly clothes in my bag, put on my glasses, and pulled my black hat over my head.

With my remaining two dollars and every belonging I had left in the world in the bag on my back, I left the hotel for good.

On my way to look for a job, I stopped in front of the diner. I could never _not_ stop when I passed it. Like I said, it pulled me in and held me there.

I decided to use the last two dollars I had and to finally go in.

I sat in a big lonely booth and ordered a coffee from a waitress who looked rather put out. She also looked like a bimbo. Her hair was blond, but it wasn't the warm and sunny blond of Cassie's hair, it was stringy and yellow and nearly black at the top where her real hair color was growing in. She had big tits and orange tinted skin. The more I looked at her, the more repulsed it seemed to make me.

I drank the bitter coffee she brought me, its heat burning my throat.

I pulled my backpack to my lap and pulled out Cass's picture. It had burdened me for too long. I thought throwing it away for good but I just couldn't. It hurt too much and it made the fact that things were over all too real.

The waitress came back with the coffee pot and filled my cup. "What do you have a picture of her for? Are you a stalker or something?"

"N-no. No, I have no clue what you're talking about."

She shrugged and walked away.

I was thankful for free refills. I sat there in my thoughts and before I knew it I was finishing my third cup.

When the waitress was filling my cup for the fourth time, the chimes on the door sounded and her terribly annoying voice called out "About damn time!"

"Sorry, sorry I'm late Stacey, I got, eh, tied up. Yeah, that's it. Sorry, I got tied up."

I'd know that voice anywhere.

I'd found her. The very day I had stopped trying, there she was.

"Well come take care of your section, I'm sick of refilling this guys coffee all morning."

I couldn't hear anything that she said. All I could think of was Cassie. How much I wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her, to tell her how crazy I was about her and about everything I'd been through to be with her and that now I was never ever going to let her go.

But instead I just sat there and stared stupidly down at my coffee.

She was suddenly there, at my table, breathless and smelling of the perfume she'd only worn a few times.

When I looked up, her eyes were down on her notebook and her pen was ready to begin writing.

"What can I get for you?" she asked breathlessly.

I looked up at her and my eyes were wide and my mouth hung open dumbly.

I couldn't form words. Even noises. Nothing came out.

She was wearing my shirt and short jean shorts and her hair was damp and she looked breathtaking.

"Hello? I don't have all- O-oh my god." Her eyes were on mine now, and we stared at each other for the better part of a minute without even looking away.

"Wow, Sid. Wow… what a lovely surprise." She smiled that big smile at me, but it wasn't sincere. I could tell.

"Yeah," I said lamely. Wow? What the hell was wrong with her? All she could do was stare down at me with those big, wide eyes and that big, stupid grin and say wow?

"Well, what brings you to New York, Sid?" she asked trying to keep up the happiness. I could hear her voice was nervous.

"Cassie, you've got to be fucking kidding me." I didn't know how in the hell she could just stand there, staring down at me, and not even acknowledge that I'd come all this way for her. What in the hell else would I have come for?

Suddenly her breath hitched and she dropped the notebook on the table before running back to the back of the restaurant. I jumped up to follow, my protectiveness of her kicking in.

I followed her all the way into the women's toilet where she had fallen to the floor and was kneeling over the toilet.

I dropped to my knees behind her and pulled her hair back just in time before she began to vomit. It didn't last long, and my suspicion told me that was because there wasn't much in her stomach to begin with.

When she was done she was a crying mess. She flushed and stood to rinse out her mouth. Her sobs didn't stop.

I stood but stayed where I was and when she was clean she came back to me.

She stood in front of me, her body shaking and her eyes on the floor.

I pulled her close and held her tight.

"It's alright, Cass." There didn't seem to be anything else to say so I just kept holding her. It was all I knew to do.

* * *

><p><em>Its kind of awkward, but it's just the set up. I'm more excited about this story than I've ever been about anything else I've ever written (:<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm probably not going to update my other stories until I get some more reviews. It seems pretty pointless to update with no feedback/without knowing if anyone actually wants to keep reading. I'll most likely keep updating this regardless of reviews, but I would appreciate some if you had any (:_

I was crying uncontrollably by then.

My body was pressed to Sid's, his arms holding me so tightly it felt like he'd never let me go.

And I didn't want him to.

This was all terribly beautiful and terribly tragic and terribly fucked up all at once.

I couldn't control my breathing. It was quick and desperate and forced between my loud sobs.

My whole body shook and I couldn't think clearly. A feeling of panic made my heart beat fast.

All the while Sid was hushing me and rocking me back and forth with him.

His touch, his presence, everything about him gradually calmed me. My breaths became less desperate and eventually clamed to deep and shaky. I buried my face in his neck and continued to whimper breaths.

"A-are you alright, Cass?" he asked, his voice so scared. I weakly lifted my arm and put my hand on his chest, right over his heart. I nodded slowly and I wasn't sure if he even felt my movement.

After a few more moments of lying there I lazily tried to pull myself away from him, but his arms stayed in place. And when my eyes looked into his I knew exactly what he was feeling because I felt the exact same thing.

I leaned in and placed my lips on the corner of his in a soft kiss. When I tried again to stand he let me, and he also stood with me.

"Cass," he said as he quickly grabbed my hand to keep me from going out the door. "Cassie, don't… Don't leave me again. Please."

"Sid, I have to work," I sighed, shaking my head as I tried to process everything that was all happening and all the things that were all coming back to me so quickly. "We'll talk when I get off." His eyes held so much fear, and it really hurt me to see him that way. "I promise," I said, giving his hand a squeeze. I let go and he let go and I went back to work.

He sat back in his booth and watched me as I moved around the restaurant.

I wasn't thinking clearly in the slightest. I kept getting light headed and I couldn't help but let a few tears fall every so often.

My boss finally pulled me aside and told me to go home and to rest. He told me not to come back until my head was on straight. I was thankful he was letting me come back at all. I was a really terrible worker, and he was a good man for letting me stay.

I took off my apron as I made my way to Sid. When I found him he was holding something in his hand. It was a photograph, wrinkled and dirty, of me.

"Oh, Sid," I sighed, reaching down and placing my hand over his. I pulled his hand up. "Let's go, I've got the rest of the day off."

He got up without a word and followed me out of the diner. He remained silent for a few more blocks as we walked.

"Where are we going, Cass?" he finally asked. He hadn't let my hand go and I hadn't let his go.

"My place," I said slowly, "We should talk."

"Yeah," he breathed and fell silent once more.

We made our way to my building and I led the way up the flights of stairs and into my apartment.

"You can make yourself comfortable," I said, finally letting go of his hand and walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"It's very… empty," he noted.

"Yeah," I nodded and walked over to meet him in the middle of the room. "It was mostly Adam's things."

"Adam?" he asked quickly. I wasn't paying attention, now pondering how empty the room actually was.

"Yeah," I breath.

"Who's Adam?" Sid asked. I looked at him and the look of pain was back and I absolutely hated that look.

"A friend," I started, "I met him first thing when I got to the city and he let me stay here. And then he left."

"Were you-"

"Friends," I answered quickly, finishing his sentence. "Friends. That was all."

He nodded and looked around sadly, "I'm sorry he left you, Cassie."

"I'm sorry I left you, Sid."

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead closed it again. He just nodded.

"Oh, I've made you feel awful. I never wanted to make you feel awful, Sid, really I didn't. I was just… I was just so…" my breathing quickened as everything came back to my mind, every lingering memory I'd tried to push out, "It was all very… He just… He just… He… Right there, right in front of me, Sid, h-he… He-"

It was all I could get out before Sid boldly stepped forward and circled me in another tight embrace. I kept my eyes wide open, I was sure to keep them wide open, because anytime I closed them when I was thinking about him all I could see was how he looked when it happened. Every last image was permanently engrained in my mind. I started crying again, hard, and the glass of water I held slipped through my fingers and crashed right there on the hard floor.

I was trembling and I could hardly stand by myself and Sid must have felt me falling because he lifted me and carried me into my bedroom and he laid me on the bed and before I knew it he was next to me, holding me, and then I was pulling him to me and I was kissing him and he was kissing me and it was all so very desperate. I needed him, I needed him before and I needed him now and I needed him always and he needed me too.

He was gentlemanly but I was eager and I pulled on his shirt hard until he sat up and let me pull it off the rest of the way and I sat up and fumbled with my own shirt and he helped me pull it off as well and then I was kissing him hard again and trying to undo his trousers and he was pulling off my shorts and then he was pulling off my knickers, now just as eager as me and soon I had him naked too and then he was on top of me and we were kissing each other so quickly and heatedly and his bare skin felt so good against mine.

And then he was inside of me, and I was crying, and maybe he was crying too, but we were both kissing each other still, and it was filled with more emotion than any of the other times combined.

I was below him, shaking and crying, and he was above me, his pace slowing from desperate to tender. My breath hitched as the feeling of him became overwhelming. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and I choked out a moan.

He kissed me all over my face. He kissed my tears away, until new ones formed.

He built up pace once more and my hips met his because it felt too good to just lie there beneath him.

I moaned and moaned and breathed heavy until I got off and my nails dug into his back as I let out a soft yell and rode it out.

Sid came right after me, and as he did so he whispered in my ear, "I love you, Cassie."

"I love you too, Sid," I whispered. My voice cracked. I let out a silent sob as he fell to the bed beside me. He pulled me close and we just lay there in silence.

We would talk later. Right now we needed silence.

We needed each other.

We were both so beautifully broken.


	3. Chapter 3

_It's super short, but after writing that last line, I thought it would be a nice place to leave it for now._

We had both fallen asleep for quite a while. I wasn't really sure how long it was exactly.

I was surprisingly the first to wake up. Cass had had an emotional day, though. Poor girl probably had a lot of energy taken out of her.

There were faint trails where the tears had dried on her cheeks and I rubbed them with my thumb. We were both just so… broken. So fucked up. I had been too fucked up to function recently, especially without her there to keep me straight.

It was completely silent in the room. It was peaceful, but kind of eerie too. There was a weird mix of equal parts happiness and pain with everything that had just happened.

I pulled her blanket up over us and we were safe there.

I reached up and ran my fingers through her hair, starting at the top of her head and working all the way down to the ends. I did this several times and earned a heavy sigh from her.

"That feels wonderful," she said softly, and I wondered how long she had actually been awake. Her teeth pulled on her lower lip and her eyes opened slowly. She looked at me lazily and I just stared back at her, still in wonder at how beautiful she was even in a time like this.

I repeated what I was doing for yet a few more times before my hand stopped in the middle of her back. I moved just a bit closer to her. Something about the constant contact of my touching her helped me believe this was all real. Otherwise, she would probably disappear within an instant. Or that's how it felt to me, anyway.

She stared back at me and she looked like she was trying to figure something out. She reached out and I felt her fingers tracing the side of my cheek. She reached my chin, then touched my lips, my nose, and my glasses that were still on my face.

"I can't believe you're real," she said suddenly. All I could do to agree was nod.

She put a hand on either side of my head and her fingers moved through my hair in a way that felt really nice. "Sid," she said softly, "Sid, we should talk."

"Yeah," I said simply. "I-"

"Wait," she interrupted, "I want to go first." I nodded between where her hands sat still in my hair. "Well, first I want to apologize. I shouldn't have left you like I did, I was just so scared." Her voice had dropped to a whisper. Her eyes closed for a moment before opening suddenly. "I must have made you terribly angry and terribly sad and alone. And for that I am extremely sorry. I'd never want to make you feel any of those things, Sid, really, I wouldn't."

I nodded as she spoke, agreeing with everything she was saying. She didn't go on after that, she just looked at me anxiously.

"Well Cass, I'm not mad at you. I was at first, sure. I was mad, I was confused, and mostly I was very sad and very alone. But I completely understand why you did what you did. You'd already been through so much and then when… Well I understand completely. And now I'm just glad I found you. So glad."

"You must have gone through so much trouble to find me," she said quietly.

I nodded and couldn't help but nearly laugh at the thought of what I'd been through the past few weeks.

"Yeah, the past few weeks have been fucking nuts."

"_Weeks_? Wow, Sid, you care so much." She was almost smiling. Not quite, but almost.

"Yeah, weeks. Tony gave me a ticket to come find you so I flew out straight away. And I've been looking ever since. I actually just ran out of money this morning when I bought that coffee in your diner. I was going to get a job to get back home, I thought I'd never find you."

"Wow," she breathed. "Well it's super lucky that you found me when you did, then." She touched my face and her eyes were almost happy. Again, not quite, but almost.

"Yeah, super lucky," I said as I nodded and gave a little smile. She gave the same small smile back. She leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't want it to stop, but it did and just a few seconds later she pulled back.

"So, Sid, after you found me, what were you planning to happen? Like, did you want us to both go back home, or were you thinking you would stay here with me?" Her eyes studied mine and it was actually quite difficult to think of what I had actually thought would happen.

"Well to be honest I didn't really have a plan. I suppose I thought we'd go back home," her face seemed to fall a bit before I went on, "But I don't really have anything waiting for me back there."

"Yeah, I have absolutely nothing there," she said softly. "Not that I have anything here, either, but at least it's nice here." She moved her hands to my neck and I was surprised at how great every touch she gave me felt. "Do you like it here, Sid?"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice, I guess. I mean, I haven't exactly got the best experience to go off of, but it sure is great now." I put my forehead against hers, wanting to touch her more.

"Good," she said and her eyes fell closed.

We sat there in the quiet for a while. It was all so hard to believe. It was like a dream. A dream that would be wonderful to have, but one that would be terrible to ever wake up from.


End file.
